Holiday Collection
by lochness20
Summary: A series of holiday one-shots. 1: Rich Dotcom forces Kurt and Jane to kiss under the mistletoe. 2: Ava sees Mummy kissing Santa Claus 3. Angstfic stuck with no heat
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blindspot is my current obsession but it is not mine

* * *

I hopefully intend to do a series of Christmas one-shots. There will be no clear plot line and each chapter will be independent of the other.

They might be AU or Cannon, some will by fluffy and others angsty. Wherever the Christmassy inspiration takes me… or if I get any requests.

* * *

...

Plot: Rich Dotcom forces Kurt and Jane to kiss under the mistletoe. It wouldn't be me if there wasn't a little angst, but it gets sappy at the end.

...

Holiday Collection

Mistletoe Mayhem

...

Christmas time was a culture shock. Just when Jane thought she was able to navigate normal social interaction… the holidays hit. All of a sudden there were unspoken rules about gifts, music, decorations and traditions.

Everyone was singing carols that caught on the corners of her mind, but she couldn't quite remember the words to. People kept raving about "red cups" at Starbucks as if they alone heralded the start of the Christmas season. Black Friday seemed to be a vital event but she wasn't sure how to take part without money. And there was constant debate over the right time to put up a Christmas tree and joking attempts to guess who their "Secret Santa" was?

But something was happening around the office that was more bizarre than all these things. People that Jane normally observed to be platonic friends or even strangers had begun to kiss. These events appeared almost spontaneous and often caused clapping or snickering laughter. It was as if there was a secret game going on that everyone understood- everyone, except her.

Curious for an explanation, a few hours later, when she and Patterson were talking, Jane took the opportunity to ask about it. Patterson was the only team member who seemed willing to talk to her. Jane often found ways to stretch their conversations out with questions just for that sense of almost friendship. _Pathetic but true._

She and Patterson were discussing a tattoo clue when Jane spotted Megan and Derek kissing near the break room. With an elbow to Patterson's rib she pointed out the sight, "Why are they kissing? They are both seeing other people…?"

Patterson burst out laughing, "It's just mistletoe, Jane." When her answer didn't alleviate Jane's puzzled expression Patterson continued, "It's a holiday tradition that, if two people are both standing under a Mistletoe, then they kiss."

"A bit of greenery makes people kiss? Do they have to?"

"No, of course not," Patterson tried to explain, "It's all in fun, some people take is seriously and other people brush it off…"

From that moment on, Jane vigilantly scoped out all the mistletoe locations in the office. She could only imagine the humiliating spectacle it would be if someone was caught under the mistletoe with _her_.

…

* * *

...

In appreciation for their hard work, and because there were no emergent cases, the team was given a few days off leading up to Christmas.

Zapata joked that, "It was a Christmas miracle of epic proportion."

Infectious excitement filled the air as the office emptied almost immediately. Everyone whooped with joy and started to fill their new-found freedom with holiday activities. Most of them were reconnecting with family, or doing last minute shopping and, of course, spending time with each other.

For Jane, however, the gift didn't grant her much joy. For her, it meant long days of boredom and loneliness. It meant long walks and longer exercise sessions. It meant trying to pretend that she wasn't alone and friendless at Christmastime. If she was very lucky, she might convince herself it was just a normal day.

Jane kept her head down and drifted aimlessly out of the office and onto the bustling street. She dug her cold hands deep into her pockets and walked slowly down the street.

Never one to dwell on self-pity Jane made a game of trying to list aspects of Christmas she could enjoy on her own. She could admire the beautiful Christmas lights, listen to the songs and buy cookies from the store. She could go to the movies and watch a Christmas special so that next year, she could at least reference one film.

'See,' Jane told her sinking heart, 'there's lots of things I can do to fill the time.'

Still, when her phone beeped with an incoming text from the office, she breathed a sigh of relief. As much as Jane knew everyone else would be disappointed to be called back for an emergency… this was her version of a Christmas miracle.

…

* * *

...

Jane made it back to the NYO in record time. It was eery to see the building so empty. The necessary skeleton staff was enjoying an impromptu Christmas party on a different floor so the bullpen was empty.

Jane was drawn to the lights on in Weller's office and strode through the open door expecting to find the team… but it was just Weller. A very surprised Weller who didn't look like he was expecting her.

"Did you need something, Jane?"

"No," she drew her phone out of her pocket, "I got a text saying that we had an emergency case. Isn't it from you?"

"No—"

Weller was cut off as his computer screen lit up, "No, my jolly souls, it's from me." Rich Dotcom's smiling face complete with a jaunty Santa hat filled the screen.

"What's this about Rich?" Jane groaned tersely, "No one likes your stupid games."

Rich clasped his heart theatrically, "I'm hurt! I went through all this trouble to get you guys the perfect Christmas present and _this_ is the thanks I get? Honestly, if it hadn't been such a hassle, I would take it all back."

"Good take it back," Weller gestured to Jane to follow him as he made his way to the door of his office. It was almost Christmas and he didn't have time for any of crazy schemes.

"Hold on there, Stubbles, not so fast," called Rich eerily from the computer.

At his words, grey lockdown gates slammed down around the office with deafening finality. In disbelief, Weller pulled on the door handle but the door wouldn't budge open. "Let us out, Rich, what can you accomplish by trapping us in here."

"Oh, this isn't about _me_ — well no, that's a lie… I do get a lot of joy out of this. But this is mostly about _you guys_ and getting back some of the magic you seem to have lost."

Jane had been fiddling with her phone, trying to call for backup, "I have no signal."

"You guys really think I'd forget such an important detail? Come on, I'm the master." Rich smirked arrogantly. He rubbed his hands together in excitement, "Now, on with the festivities… please look up."

Weller and Jane locked eyes and, with sinking dread, they both turned to look at the ceiling. There, perched innocently amongst the lighting was a bit of mistletoe festooned with a garish red bow. In shock, they turned back to look at each other and then down at the screen.

"Mistletoe is a bit of a cliched way to woo your lady-love but, hey, 'tis the season. It's time to get the good old chemistry working again." Rich fought chuckles at their slack-jawed reaction.

"You— you want us to _kiss_?" Weller choked out in disbelief."

Rich chirped nonchalantly, "Yep, so _simple_ right? But it's the gifts from the heart that mean the most. Once you kiss, you are free to go on your way and…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "go wherever the mood takes you."

"That's coercion," Jane glared into the screen; her face had taken on a red flush. This was mortifying.

"Yes" he replied uncaringly.

"That's unfair"

" _That's_ the deal."

Both Weller and Jane had unconsciously mirrored each other as they crossed their arms protectively over their stomachs in a defensive stance. This was humiliating and violating — only Rich Dotcom could be behind such a ludicrous plot.

"Okay then… no rush. I will leave you two to your moment. The camera in the corner will let me know once you smooch and then then— voila!— the doors will open. Merry Christmas! Oh, and it won't count unless it's on the lips," Rich's smirking face winked off the screen.

…

* * *

...

Jane stared desperately at the floor. Just when she thought that Christmas couldn't get any worse… _this_ happened. Deep down, the idea of kissing Kurt was thrilling— but the idea of Kurt being _forced_ to kiss her was soul crushing.

"I'm sorry, Jane. Can you think of any ideas to get out of this?"

Her heart bruised and Jane tried not to flinch at the realization that the idea of kissing her was evidently repulsive to him. Studiously studying the gates through the glass walls, Jane pretended to be focused on her task until she got her emotions under control.

She picked at her nails and looked down as she lied, "It's just a stupid kiss. We'll just do it quickly; it will stop his ridiculous game and you can be out of here in a matter of seconds. It's Christmas and I'm sure we both have other things to do, today." Not her of course, but he didn't need to know that.

Kurt's brows furrowed at her toneless voice. It sounded flat; he didn't like it. Her words didn't ring true and the reason came to him clear as a bell. Last year, the team had made a point of including Jane in their holiday plans so that she wouldn't be alone… this year, he doubted anyone had made the effort. He certainly hadn't.

Kurt stepped towards Jane, awkwardly. It had been so long since he had made overtures of comfort— since he had taken her hand or wrapped his arms around, actions that used to be natural and commonplace. Jane's back went rigid and her arms tightened around her waist at his proximity.

"Oh, just get it over with," she whispered fiercely, although she wasn't meeting his eyes.

Kurt gently brushed his lips chastely across hers. It was supposed to be brief, simple— platonic even.

Except, Jane's mouth was sweet and he couldn't stop kissing her. Kurt's hands rose of their own accord until her face was framed between his hands with his thumbs stroking across her cheekbones and his fingertips burrowing into the soft hair at her temples. Jane leaned into him, her hands grasping tightly to the front of his shirt.

Kurt started off slow and searching, keeping himself in check. But as soon as her lips parted and a soft moan escaped…his, already limited, restraint snapped. His hands tightened and his mouth grew more insistent, deepening the kiss. Jane responded ardently and Kurt could feel her lips curl upwards.

Time stopped and the world tilted on its axis. For a brief, shining moment… it was just them. And then a grating squeal shocked them back into reality. The lockdown doors lifted.

Jane stumbled back from him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glassy. She touched her swollen lips with shaking fingers and whispered tremulously, "I'm sorry." And bolted out the door.

Kurt's body was still flooded with sensation. He was stock-still in shock until her words caught up to his brain and he tore after her.

He caught up with her before she could make it to the stairs. He reached out for her arm and with a sharp tug Jane's body crashed back into his embrace. Kurt took a moment to shamelessly admire the beautiful planes of her face and her expressive, green eyes.

"What are you doing?" she pushed half-heartedly at his chest in a hopeless attempt to escape.

Kurt wrapped his arms more securely around her, "I'm going to kiss you."

"But," she looked up; her confusion was adorable, "But — there isn't any mistletoe…"

"I know."

…

* * *

...

Awwww Merry Christmas!

Let me know if you like it and if you would like to see more.

Feel free to send in any requests and I will do my best.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised to anyone reading Silence Speaks. I have posted another chapter for this lovely collection today :) Thank you for reading.

* * *

Inspired by KL's prompt in the review section. Apparently, Ava is a popular name for Jane and Kurt's daughter's name. I thought it was a-dorable, so I went with it; BIG nod to whoever came up with it.

* * *

 **Plot:** Future fic. Jane and Kurt's daughter sees Mummy kissing Santa Claus

…

Holiday Collection

Mummy Kissing Santa Claus

…

"Ava, Sweetie, what are you doing down there?" Jane asked the wiggling tush and padded footsie feet she could see sticking out from under the tree.

Ava scrambled haphazardly back into view, her long dark curls sticking out in all directions. "Ummm," she blinked her eyes innocently, "Nothing?"

Jane internally smiled at the familiar crooked grin beaming up at her, so much like Kurt's, on the outside she pursed her lips in disbelief and brought her hand up to tap her chin thoughtfully, "Nothing, hmmm? It looks like somebody was snooping."

And then her hands shot out to capture her mischievous daughter. Wiggling her fingers to find Ava's ticklish spots, she laughed at the little girl's infectious giggles.

Ava squirmed and gasped and laughed before she caved with a sigh, "Okay, okay, Mummy, I maybe was taking just a little a peak."

In her fuzzy pink onesie, Ava clamoured into her mom's lap, flung her arms around her neck and pressed her chubby cheek against her mom's face. In a deceptively charming voice she asked, "Mummy, I love you… and it's almost Christmas…can we open just one present."

"Hey, what's this I hear? Ava, are you trying to con Mummy into starting Christmas early?" Kurt plucked Ava up and tossed her into the air until her eyes sparkled.

"Only if she says yes."

He tapped the tip of Ava's nose, "You sneaky little goose. Besides, you can't start tonight, Santa hasn't come by yet."

Ava's little forehead furrowed in concern. Her half-sister Charli was her favourite person in the whole world and last week they had played at the ice rink. Charli had told her a secret that she wasn't supposed to tell… but it felt too wrong to keep it from her parents; they should know the truth too.

"Mummy… Daddy," she looked at them seriously, "I need to tell you something important. Charli told me that there is no Santa and that he's just make believe."

Her parents exchanged long looks. One day she would know what those meant. It made Ava want to stomp her feet, she hated not knowing things.

"Pumpkin," Daddy pulled her onto his lap, "What makes you think that Charli is right and we're wrong?"

"Daddy, Charli's in the second grade— That's two grades more than me. They do math and spelling and dodgeball. She _knows_ things." _Duh._

Daddy smiled but he had an answer ready, "Well, Ava, I'm way older than Charli. Doesn't that mean that I know lots more than she does?"

Ava turned and stared at her daddy in shock, _that_ had never occurred to her.

She pondered the thought very seriously for a moment before a sunny smile broke across her face, "You're right, Daddy, you are old. Thanks!" And she bounced into the kitchen to get a plate of cookies for Santa.

Behind her, Ava left silence in her wake. And then she heard her mummy burst into loud laughter.

"Jane, that's not funny."

"Of course it isn't" her words punctuated with bursts of chuckles.

And then they both started laughing… Parents were so weird.

…

* * *

 _..._

 _I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

 _Underneath the mistletoe last night._

 _She didn't see me creep_

 _down the stairs to have a peep;_

 _She thought that I was tucked_

 _up in my bedroom fast asleep._

…

Hours later, Ava was in bed waiting for Christmas morning. Meanwhile, Kurt and Jane were staging the scene in the living room before going to bed themselves.

Kurt munched on a cookie as he sprinkled icing sugar on the floor leading to the Christmas tree. Dressed in a full-fledged Santa suit he posed with Ava's present while Jane snapped a picture of the scene to surprise their daughter later on.

"This might already be the last Christmas we do this." Jane sighed sadly, "She is growing up so fast."

Kurt scratched at the fake beard, "I love doing this for her, but I can't say that I'll miss this outfit. I swear it gets itchier every year."

Jane rose from the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist before leaning back and giving his outfit a critical eye and then an impish smile, "I don't know, it looks good on you. You should wear this every day."

" _Ho ho ho_ , very funny" Kurt leaned down and lifted her off the ground until they were eye to eye.

He kissed the tip of her nose sweetly just as the clock struck midnight, "Merry Christmas, Janie. Would you like your present early?"

Her eyes widened with childish excitement as her lips curled up into a toothy grin.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kurt lowered Jane onto the ottoman and took his time searching through his pockets to find her gift. Jostling her knees in anticipation, Jane bit her lip as she waited impatiently. This was his favourite part of Christmas. Even after all these years, Jane's reactions were so open and genuine; she took so much joy in even the small things.

With a flourish, Kurt held out a small velvet box on the palm of his hand. She gaped at him when she spotted the jewellery box, "Kurt…" she gasped wonderingly as she tentatively picked it up and opened it.

Inside were a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. "They're beautiful," In the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree her eyes were luminous, "Oh Kurt, they're too much…"

"They're exactly right. Merry Christmas; I love you, Sweetheart."

She pulled his face down to meet her own and gave him a sound kiss. The white moustache and beard tickled at her nose and cheeks but she was soon lost in the moment.

…

* * *

...

 _Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

 _Underneath his beard so snowy white;_

 _Oh, what a laugh it would have been_

 _If Daddy had only seen_

 _Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

 _…_

Ava rubbed her eyes blearily as she peeked in on the scene from the edge of the hallway. Half-asleep she could hardly believe what she had seen. Santa had given Mummy sparkly earrings and now they were kissing!

Stumbling back down the hallway, Ava made her way back to her room. Was she dreaming? Too much Santa on the brain? She pushed aside the strange vision; her body was already drifting off to sleep and it would be Christmas morning before she knew it.

…

The barest streak of sunlight played across Ava's eyelids. She scratched at her cheek absentmindedly and then her eyes burst open. _It's CHRISTMAS!_ She ricocheted off the bed and darted down the hall.

Pushing open her parent's bedroom door Ava burst into the room and catapulted onto the bed. "WAKE UP! It's CHRISTMAS!" She jumped and jumped some more, until she sensed movement under the covers.

Daddy's arm shot out from under the covers and waved her down, "Ava, Honey, Daddy loves you more than life… but let's sleep a little longer…"

"No WAY, Daddy. The sun's up, I'm up— it's your turn. Come on, Mummy, you too. Up. Up. _Up_." Ava yanked back the covers and sat back on her haunches.

Mummy and Daddy rubbed their eyes and slowly sat up. Too slowly. Ava was almost ready to start jumping again when she spotted something shiny through Mummy's hair. Ooooh pretty. Sparkly earrings— Just like her dream…except… that would mean… that she really _did_ see Santa.

Just _wait_ until she told Charli!

But that also meant that Mummy and Santa… kissed? _Uh Oh_.

…

"Merry Christmas, Darling" Jane leaned over and brushed a kiss on Kurt's bristly cheek and tousled her daughter's bed head curls, "Let Mummy make some coffee and then we can get started hmmm?"

Kurt started to roll out of bed when he noticed that his little ball of energy was now sitting quiet and subdued. He sat back down and chucked her chin gently, "What's the matter, Honey? Aren't you excited about Christmas anymore?"

"Daddy, what did you get Mummy for Christmas?"

That threw him for a loop, "You'll see in a few minutes, Bug. You helped me pick out tons of stuff for Mummy. She is going to love all the things we got her, don't worry."

"I know about all that… but you got her something big and shiny too, right?" She looked at him with such concern looming in her big green eyes. She looked just like her mother.

"Okay, where's this coming from, Ava?"

She looked conflicted until she finally heaved a sigh and crooked her finger to gesture her Daddy to lean in closer. Once he was close enough, and with a suspicious look around the room, Ava whispered loudly into Kurt's ear, "Santa gave Mummy those earrings last night and then they kissed. I think Santa is trying to steal Mummy away… you _can't_ let him."

…

* * *

...

Jane smiled out the window as she waited for the coffee to finish, the sun was just peaking over the rooftops. She couldn't believe that this life was hers, that she could be _this_ happy. In the background she heard her little girl exclaiming loudly about the snow and missing cookies near the tree. She was just getting ready to grab a couple mugs when Jane heard Kurt enter the room.

He wrapped his arms snuggly around her waist from behind and pressed a rough kiss to her temple. "Morning, Jane. So I just had an interesting talk with Ava."

Jane leaned back into his embrace and rested her hands on his enjoying the warmth, "Oh? What about… more discussions on Santa Claus?"

Kurt dropped a quick kiss onto the soft, exposed skin where her shoulder and neck met and whispered gruffly in her ear "Our daughter saw us kissing last night and she thinks Santa is now my competition."

Jane paused and turned, trying to keep her mirth under control but a smile kept breaking loose, "Oh dear, what did you say?"

Kurt let his fingers graze teasingly across her stomach as he stepped back. He gently grasped his wife's chin and tilted her face up to meet his own. In between kisses, he murmured, "I told her not to worry, that Santa was happily married."

"Honesty... I like it. Did she believe you?" Sliding her hands into the back pockets of his pyjama pants, Jane rose to her tiptoes and gave him a final kiss.

"Well, I also promised to give you a really good kiss."

…

* * *

Merry Christmas

Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

This one is much more angsty, but I was feeling a little blue today.

* * *

...

Plot: Angsty fic, a blizzard forces Kurt to crash at Jane's safe house

...

Holiday Collection: Chapter 3

Body Heat

...

Kurt could barely make out the road through the dense snow flurries flying against his windshield. The weather report had warned that a sudden blizzard would hit that night, but he thought he would have a chance to get home. Most of the office had left early due to the snow warning, but he had gotten caught up in paperwork and had waited too long. Now he was stuck trying to battle crazy road conditions— it was just too dangerous.

It was too frigid to hole up in his car, Kurt would have to find somewhere else to crash until he could safely get back to his apartment. Kurt scanned the nearest roadsigns to get his bearings. He had driven too far to get back to the office. He wasn't close to any emergency buildings like a police station or church… In fact, the only person he knew in this neighbourhood, was… Jane.

Jane. The last person he wanted to be stuck alone with overnight.

In the early weeks of her return, the team had made it very clear that they only tolerated her presence out of necessity. Kurt was ashamed to admit that he ignored her whenever possible… ignored the way Tasha belittled her, ignored the long hours she was keeping, ignored the extreme risks she was taking in the field.

Just the thought of having to ask Jane for help set his teeth on edge… but it was a life or death situation.

Kurt carefully turned the corner and pulled up to her curb. He hoped that her detail might still be in the area… but he couldn't spot their vehicle. Damn. He hurried up her steps and knocked quickly on the door.

"Kurt?" Jane appeared at the door clutching a flashlight, surprise and concern painted across her face.

Kurt swallowed his feelings, "Road conditions are terrible. I'm sorry, Jane, I hate to ask, but can I stay here for a while?"

A strange look twisted her face for a split second before she smoothed out her features, "Of course, come in." She clasped her hands uncomfortably, "Can I get you anything?"

Kurt noticed right when he walked through the door, it was impossible not to… there was no heat.

Jane caught his disgruntled expression, "Yeah…" her voice trailed off, "The power went out. It's supposed to come back on in a few hours. But, you probably won't want to stay… if you leave now you might still be able to get home. I have a blanket you can take with you…"

…

 _God, if Kurt could only see his face right now. It was as if he realized he had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. I feel bad that I'm his only option; it must be awful to be forced to ask your enemy for help._

 _He would never admit out loud that he despises me… but he doesn't have to, none of them do. Every look and word he has given me in the past two months is dripping with censure or suspicion. That is— when he deigns to look or talk to me at all. Most of the time, he and the team prefer to ignore me as much as possible… and I prefer it that way too._

 _If i don't hear the words, sometimes I can pretend that they don't hate me so much. If I don't see the pure disdain on their faces, sometimes I can pretend that everything is okay. Clearly, I was designed to be alone._

 _If he leaves now, before it's too late, he will make it home and he won't be stuck here with me. This is going to be a freezing enough night without a constant cold shoulder from Kurt to remind me of all my mistakes._

Jane turned down the hall and plucked her comforter from the bed. Turning back, she thrust it in his arms, "Here, what else can I give you that will help?"

She could see the warring decisions on his face; he clearly wanted to leave despite the poor conditions. After a long minute his shoulders dropped in defeat, "I just don't think it's safe. I think I'll have to spend the night."

Jane tried not to feel hurt at the obviously dismayed look on Kurt's face. Well, it's not like she was forcing him to spend time with her. She would just have to make the best of it. She couldn't send him away. Time would pass and then it would be over. Maybe she could hide out in her room; it's not like there was any earthly reason for them to force themselves to be in the same room together.

Out loud he said, "It's going to get cold really fast. We should gather our supplies in one room and close off the other doors to contain the heat."

 _Damn_

Jane looked around analytically, holding the flashlight aloft, "The living room, I suppose."

"Okay, I'm going to grab a few things from my car if you want to grab all your blankets, warm layers and any non-perishable food or water you have. Hopefully, the power will come back soon and we won't need it."

Kurt turned and was out the door before Jane had a chance to really respond. This was going get awkward very quickly.

Jane trudged through the small apartment to search for the things on his list. She stripped the sheets off her bed, grabbed a soft throw blanket and yanked her only two towels out of the closet. That was it for blankets, other than the comforter she had already offered to Kurt.

Opening up a single drawer, Jane removed her extra pair of pants, two shirts, a sweatshirt and a heavy pair of wool socks. Moving on to the kitchen, she pulled several bottles of water out of the fridge as well as a lone box of cereal from the cupboard. That was it.

She was placing the supplies in the living room when Kurt burst through the door, snow blowing in behind him. Slamming the door shut, he dropped his go bag on the floor as well as an extra flashlight and a bottle of water.

…

 _My relationship with Jane is tenuous at best. But I don't have a choice— it will be fine. I can do this. I can be professional. It's not like we have to talk. In fact, I can't remember the last conversation we had that wasn't case related… Oh..._

Kurt settled his stuff on the coffee table to organize it. In the background he heard Jane quietly shut the doors to seal in the room. When she was finished, she knelt across from him and sorted her own things silently. He looked up to watch and alarm chilled his spine…

Was that all she had? Jane had placed a small bundle of clothes next to her along with a small, fleece blanket, a thin sheet and a towel. On the other side of her, she had stacked the comforter she had already offered him, another towel and a sweatshirt.

"Here," she didn't meet his gaze as she slid the larger pile over to his side of the coffee table.

He gaped in confusion, "Jane, you don't have any more blankets or anything?"

She shrugged indifferently, "No. I'm sorry… If you want to still try to get home, you can take those with you. I bet you wished you had kept driving." The self-loathing in her voice was impossible to miss.

He couldn't respond. Jane took her smaller stack and proceeded to dress herself in a second (ineffectual) layer of clothes and wrap the sheet, then the blanket around her. It took her scant minutes, but he couldn't look away.

 _She has next to nothing, barely anything to keep her warm and she offered me her warmest blanket and sweatshirt. I have treated her like an expendable pawn and she still sacrificed for me without a second thought. It's humbling. What can I even say to that…_

Ashamed and guilty, Kurt turned to Jane; she had huddled up in the corner of the couch with her knees folded up to her chin staring into the black corner of the room, "You need more layers than that Jane."

She didn't even look at him, "I don't need much. I'm fine, you take the rest, it's getting cold."

Kurt's guilty conscious was eating him up, he need to do something— anything. "Don't be ridiculous Jane, I have some more clothes in my Go Bag…"

"I'm fine, Kurt," Jane cut him off, "I know what I can handle."

Kurt gritted his teeth and angrily thrust his hand into his Go Bag and pulled on some extra layers of clothes.

 _I'm only trying to be equitable; why is she being so difficult? Then again, it's not like I have been really that vocal on her best interests lately. She really has no reason to listen or trust anything I have to say… have we really fallen so far…_

 _Wait a minute! I shouldn't feel guilty. She lied. She's the reason Mayfair is dead. She was in the wrong this whole time… she couldn't really expect us to welcome her with open arms._

 _But, to be fair… She lied to protect us. We know that she never wanted mayfair dead. And she has suffered more than enough with all those months with the CIA… I keep punishing her and I'm not being fair. This is just messed up._

Kurt was at a loss for words. The difficult truths he was forced to face, made it hard to speak. He had no idea how to apologize for months of unkindness; no idea how to prove that he was truly sorry. Not even a good explanation to give her for such a quick turnaround.

He flashed his light around the room looking for an icebreaker… and found nothing. Apart from the couch and coffee table, the room was empty. No lamps, no pictures, no knick knacks or any clutter…

"Jane, where's all your stuff?" It seemed like a simple question.

He placed the light on the coffee table to illuminate more of the room and so that he could see Jane more clearly. She looked around the room as if to search for the inspiration for his question, "I have everything I need."

"Jane, believe me, you don't. Even if this wasn't an emergency, you need—"

"I don't spend a lot of time here, Kurt," she snapped. "There is no point in furnishing a house that isn't mine— no point in planning for a future that I'm probably not going to see. If it's all the same to you… it's going to be a long night, don't feel like you're obligated to talk to me, I'm used to the silence."

 _Oh, Jane. What she must think of us-of me. How can I even fix this and will she even let me try?_

…

 _Why was he making this harder than it had to be. She didn't ask for his conversation. She didn't ask for him to pretend to be concerned. They were forced into each other's presence because of an emergency; there was no need to make a big production of it. If they stayed silent… they could get through this embarrassing crisis without any more pain._

Jane tightened her grip around her knees, tucking her hands under the blanket. Cold was creeping through the apartment, but she wasn't afraid. She had experienced way worse with the CIA; when they were feeling particularly sadistic, they would throw her in a freezer after her drowning sessions. They only took her out to prevent permanent damage, she supposed she should be grateful they allowed her to keep all her fingers and toes.

Jane pushed the memories down and swallowed the anxiety. Now was not the time.

She could feel Kurt's restless shifting on the other side of the couch. This must be torture for him, trapped in a blizzard with only her for company. No distractions; no comforts of home. _Merry freaking Christmas._

…

In this stark room with no distractions and the bitter bite of winter's chill seeping into your bones… it was easier to see your mistakes. It was easier to see what you should have done- and what had to be done to fix it. It was time to make things right with Jane.

It was going to be difficult to gain her trust, but all Kurt wanted right now was a step in the right direction. He had a plan.

Kurt knew he wasn't being fair— that he would be playing on her protective instincts. But, he was a master tactician and right now he was willing to do anything to start down the road of recovery. He internally wincing at his theatrics, Kurt began to shiver. Allowing his voice to stutter with cold he looked balefully in Jane's direction, "It's getting cold, Jane. I don't know if we can last the night like this."

He almost felt guilty for the real fear in her face when she took in his pathetic appearance, "How cold are you? What can I... ?"

"We could… no, I couldn't ask you to…" he let his voice drop off in faux embarrassment.

"What?"

"If we sat next to each other and shared the blankets, our combined body heat would warm us up significantly."

She paused, then scooted next to him slowly peeling back her thin blankets. He eagerly unwrapped his comforter to make room for her. Once Jane was nestled into his side, Kurt rearranged the blankets around the two of them.

With her shoulder pressed against his own, he heard her audible sigh at the increased warmth. It had made a huge difference. They sat in silence for a long time. Kurt didn't want to break the peace; he still didn't know what to say. In the end it didn't matter, by the time he had worked out an apology, Jane's head was leaning heavily against his collarbone. She was asleep.

He looked down at her softened features and whispered his apology into her ear. He could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile playing around her lips, but no other change. Even if she didn't hear it, his heart felt lighter for saying it out loud. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her waist and let her cold little nose press into the hollow of his throat and then he too drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day. Another chance to apologize, another opportunity to get things right. This Christmas would be even better than the last if he had anything to say about it.

...

* * *

...

Merry Christmas

Not quite as fluffy as the others, sorry if it brings you down. Next one will be fluffier.


End file.
